Delicious
by Inspiyu
Summary: [Infinite] C'est l'été, SungYeol doit garder la maison de son meilleur ami parti en vacance. Mais les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu.


Bonsoir ~ Ce soir, un petit OS spécial Halloween que je vous poste en avance, car je ne serais pas là le soir même. :)

Je l'ai en fait écrit il y a un an, l'été dernier, puis je l'ai un petit peu oublié... Puis il n'y a pas longtemps, en fouillant mes dossiers, je l'ai retrouvé et je me suis dis que Halloween serait l'occasion parfaite de le poster ! :D Une petite relecture pour faire quelques corrections et hop le voilà fin prêt ~

Âme sensible s'abstenir. :) Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de préférence, lisez-le le soir, lampe de chevet allumée... ;)

* * *

Des poupées en porcelaine.  
Des pantins accrochés au plafond.  
Un ciel qui s'assombrit.  
Une forte pluie.  
Un orage qui se fait violent.  
Une maison vide.  
Des voisins spéciaux.  
Un cimetière à proximité.

Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour faire paniquer le jeune homme.  
Âgé de 19 ans, il avait eu pour mission de garder la maison de la famille de son meilleur ami, MyungSoo, pendant qu'ils partaient en vacance dans la montagne. N'ayant rien à faire de l'été, il avait vite accepter, pouvant ainsi s'éloigner un peu de sa famille qui se faisait étouffante. Mais il venait de regretter son geste le soir même de son arrivée. Lui qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'avoir peur le soir même en étant seul, et adorant l'orage, en faisant le lien entre tous les éléments constituant le film d'horreur typique il avait réussi à se ficher la frousse. Mais il pouvait aussi dire merci à son ami avec qui il discutait au téléphone qui l'avait légèrement aidé à faire le lien en parlant de film d'horreur dans un premier temps.

« Ça me rappelle un film d'horreur avec un mec qui garde une maison et un cimetière ! T'as des morts qui reviennent à la vie la nuit et il doit les combattre et les remettre dans leur tombe avant le jour ! »

De cette phrase avait découlé toutes sortes de scénario glauques dans l'esprit un peu trop imaginatif du jeune homme. Il n'était pas forcément un grand froussard, mais son esprit aimait bien lui jouer des tours. Et la présence de pantins accrochés au plafond dans la chambre de son meilleur ami ainsi que des poupées en porcelaine dans la salle de jeu n'arrangeait rien. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demander ce que trouvait la mère de MyungSoo à ces poupées pour avoir envie de les collectionner.  
Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre venant de la cuisine. Le garçon sursauta alors qu'il était au téléphone avec son ami.

\- Fait gaffe ! C'est peut-être un zombie ! Plaisanta ce dernier.  
\- Jongie, s'il te plaît, fermes là.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Yeollie-hyung. T'es allé voir ce que c'était ?

SungYeol se trouvait justement dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, il devait s'aider d'une lampe torche trouvée dans le placard du bureau de son meilleur ami. Il s'avança lentement et entra dans le séjour, qui faisait moitié salle à manger, moitié salon. Un bar américain permettait de distinguer la cuisine du séjour. SungYeol s'approcha de la vitre donnant sur le jardin, et ouvrit le volet, non sans trembler en appuyant sur le bouton.

Aux premiers abords il ne vit rien d'inhabituel. L'orage tonnait, la pluie ne cessait de tomber et cela n'aidait pas le jeune homme qui plissait des yeux. Ce fut un bruit provenant du fond du jardin qui l'interpella. Il s'approcha, descendit les petites marches du perron. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de parapluie et fut trempé en seulement quelques secondes. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du bruit, mais regretta aussitôt de s'être autant approché.

Une forme ressemblant à un humain était allongée au sol, une autre personne se tenant à côté, sur les genoux, penchée vers la forme allongée. SungYeol aurait pu en rester là, et rentrer discrètement dans la maison sans se faire remarquer pour éviter tout ennui. Mais non. Il se senti obligé de braquer sa lampe sur les deux formes humaines. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.  
La personne assise sur ses genoux, qui avait l'air d'une femme, venait d'aspirer quelque chose venant de l'homme allongé. Venant de son estomac plus exactement. Ses intestins. La femme, ou ce qui ressemblait à une femme, avait littéralement aspiré les intestins de l'homme tel on aspire des spaghettis. SungYeol n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la chose –car même si elle ressemblait à une femme elle n'avait rien d'humain- s'attaquait maintenant à la tête du pauvre inconnu. Il vit un œil sortir de l'orbite puis atterrir dans la main de la chose, avant qu'elle le gobe entièrement. L'autre œil subit la même chose, tout cela dans un son plus ignoble que le pire film d'horreur que SungYeol aurait pu voir. Et ce fut quand la chose commençait à ouvrir la boite crânienne de l'inconnu avec ses ongles immenses que SungYeol cria. De toute ses forces. Un cri qu'il n'avait pu contenir plus longtemps devant ces atrocités. Cependant même s'il fut court, il fut assez fort pour que la créature l'entente et tourne la tête soudainement vers lui. A l'emplacement de ses yeux se trouvait deux trous où régnait le néant, sa bouche était maculé de trace de son « repas », ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à des serpents qu'à des cheveux tellement ils paraissaient gras. Un véritable monstre.

\- Hyung, je t'ai entendu crier, tout va bien ?

Il ne put répondre à son ami à l'autre bout du fil. La peur l'envahissait tandis que la chose le jaugeait. Même s'il était trempé par la pluie, il n'osait faire un autre bruit ou un geste de peur de subir le même sort que le pauvre homme allongé. Il regrettait d'avoir crier. Cela avait bien sûr alerté la créature mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. SungYeol s'en voulait d'avoir été si imprudent.  
La chose pencha la tête sur le côté, émettant un craquement horrible qui fit parcourir des frissons dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Il fit un pas en arrière, la chose ne bougea pas. Alors doucement, SungYeol fit d'autres pas en arrière, sans quitter une seule seconde du regard la créature. Cette dernière continua à le fixer également, sans émettre le moindre mouvement. SungYeol accéléra peu à peu l'allure puis se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la porte vitrée en même temps que le tonnerre retentissait, éclairant le jardin une fraction de seconde. La chose bougea presque instantanément quand il se mit à courir, et d'une vitesse inhumaine elle attrapa la cheville de SungYeol et le fit trébucher sur les marches du perron. Sa mâchoire craqua sous le choc, son téléphone portable vola et atterrit dans l'herbe. On pouvait entendre la voix de SungJong qui continuait de l'appeler, semblant s'inquiéter du manque de réponse.

Dans les vapes, SungYeol trouva quand même la force de se retourner, essayant de se redresser sur ses avant bras. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une ombre fondre sur lui, puis une mâchoire s'agrandir, déformant complètement le visage de la chose et dévoilant une centaine de dents plus aiguisés que des dents de requins. Le jeune homme ressenti une immense douleur provenant de son crâne, puis plus rien.

C'était un soir de pleine lune, la ville était plongée dans la nuit, les habitants s'étaient couchés tôt pour travailler le lendemain. On entendait que le bruit des criquets dans les buissons, et la pluie s'abattre contre les maisons. L'orage s'était calmé. Mais si on y prêtait attention, on pouvait aussi entendre des bruits moins naturels, comme ceux des bêtes de la nuit savourant leur repas. Ou celui d'une voix provenant d'un téléphone portable abandonné, appelant vainement son ami.

* * *

Bonne nuit, et joyeux Halloween ~


End file.
